pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Fighter
|lethality = 75 (max)|rateoffire = 99|capacity = 45|attribute = |mobility = 75|cost = 250 |reskinof = |Level required = None|released = 15.0.0|image = Royal Fighter.png|Appearance Royal fighter icon.png|Kill icon |theme = Royal/Icy }} The Royal Fighter is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It can be obtained from the Battle Royale Event. Appearance It appears to bear royal blue as a primary color, with some parts metal-colored. Some detailing is done in white and yellow, with a red trigger. It appears to be bulky from the side profile but is slim when seen in first person. A small stock is located fairly low compared to other rifles, and two barrels in the front fire the gun, "taking turns" firing projectiles. A sight is mounted on top of it, and the look is completed with an angled handle, slanted magazine, and a rather large foregrip. Strategy This gun has excellent damage and fire rate, with a low capacity for a primary gun (due to fire rate) and a medium mobility. Tips * Use this gun similar to the Laser Assistant and Cyborg Hands, as all three are medium to long-range machine guns with scopes. ** However, unlike these two, the Royal Fighter has a high fire rate, so it can also be used similarly to an Excalibur, but with a scope. ** This also means that it can be used similarly to the Golden Friend. * Use this gun more often in medium to long-range maps such as Paradise Resort, Warehouse Assault, and Ant's Life. * Aim on the head for maximum Efficiency Per Second. ** Max Primary Efficiency booster wears and Piercing Shells shortens the work. * The reload time is extremely short, allowing you to get back into the fight immediately. ** It's advised to equip Storm Trooper Cape, Cowboy Hat and Upgraded Magazine to benefit it dramatically. * Use the "Slow the Target" ability to maximum use. ** It is not as strong as other weapon's slow down ability such as the Black Mamba or the Storm Trooper Exoskeleton. * With proper skill, using this gun alone while having a constant supply of ammunition can win a match. It is a good idea to use Module combos with active abilities, as you can get the most out of their recharge times. ** Equipping Turbo Charger ability (unlimited ammo + increased accuracy+decreased recoil) is the perfect synergy for the gun's low capacity and fast reload. Counters * With high mobility and a close-ranged weapon, users of these can be engaged and taken down successfully. Using a combination of the Dark Force Saber and a High Voltage is a great choice. However, if the opponent has an effective close-ranged weapon as well, the fight may become harder. * Never attack directly at users of this weapon, as it is very easy, even at close range, for the user to grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. ** Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. A Jet Tenderizer or Ultimatum are the best at doing this. * Snipe users of this with caution. This weapon performs just as well in long range during a close range duel, so make sure that you are unnoticed. * Explosives can make short work on its users. * Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. Don't hesitate to fire. Recommended Maps * Train Depot * Any small maps Equipment Setups * A melee weapon that at least have a mobility of 85 is highly suggested such as Dark Force Saber, Katana etc. * In case you cannot run from a close-ranged weapon, equip one yourself; a Shotgun Pistol or Pizza Heater should do the job quite nicely. Changelog 15.0.0 The weapon is released Trivia * This weapon was added in the 15.0.0 update, which was released after the May 15 Revolution. ** Due to this, it is a weapon that will most likely not be Nerfed in the near future. So far, it never was (its capacity was buffed) ** This was in the very first set released after the revolution. So far almost every Mythical-grade weapon released after it is balanced as well. * This weapon's "slow the target" attribute is barely noticeable. * It has one of the fastest speed on draining in Battle Royale mode. * This weapon was a 7 headshots kill before the 15.1.0 update and went through multiple rebalances: ** In the 15.1.0 update, it was Nerfed to a 17 headshots kill for balancing. ** An update later, it was buffed to around an 11 headshots kill. ** After the 15.3.1 update, it was again Nerfed to around a 15 headshots kill. ** It was again buffed to 9 headshots kill and its capacity to 45 in 15.4.0 update. ** It was nerfed due to addition of the recoil mechanic. * Before 16.5.0 Update, this weapon can be obtained in Battle Royale. As now, it has been replaced by Nuclear Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Slows Down Target Category:Event Set Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical